Deep in the Tardis lies an Xbox?
by DoctorWhoovesToHerobrine
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Rose decide to explore the Tardis. Eventually the. Doctor finds an Xbox.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN XBOX OR DOCTOR WHO (just so ya know)!

Of all the days of the week, Saturday had to be the most boring. The Doctor and Rose were literally hanging around the Tardis. The Doctor let go of the bar he was holding on to.

"Itasegashty of Rensazem 78 was wrong, hanging out literally does not clear the mind. It just made me dizzy. What about you Rose?" Rose made her way down to the Doctor.

"Actually, I thought of something."

"Oh, really, what, please, quickly, I'm getting bored..."

"Shut up a minute will ya blabber-mouth." Rose said jokingly.

"Fine but just tell me!"

"I thought we could explore the Tardis a little."

"..."

"What?"

"I ~dnwermstoeoomr~…"

"What'd you say?"

"I... I...I,I don't know where most of the rooms are. It's been hundreds of years since the last time I mapped ANY room of the Tardis, besides the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, library, and swimming pool."

"Swimming pool?"

"Long story."

"Well, we can just stay here, eat more chips, be bored... ooorrrrr we could explore and 'map' the Tardis (maybe)."

"... Fine. Just, hang on a second."

The Doctor walked to the opposite side of the console and opened a large compartment containing a large trunk full of mementos. He held up one artifact that looked like an old sonic screwdriver, and he said:

"Huh, been looking for that."

Soon he found a large spool of neon thread labeled "Infinitesimal Crax Mystery Infinity"

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"To put it simply, it's a really long string that will keep a trail through the Tardis so we don't get lost. Like Hansel and Gretel, only this trail will not be eaten by a bird."

"Fine, can we go now?"

"Right, allons-y!"

Rose: *facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis was a living being so, she could be kind. She was always VERY kind to the Doctor and Rose, especially now. She showed them the best rooms she had first.

The virtual reality room was one of the Doctor's favorites. He programmed it so Rose and himself were in an amusement park. They went on the tallest roller-coaster they could find close by, the Superman. The instant they got on, Rose as well as the Doctor were starting to rethink their choices. But they both agreed: "Too late now." As they reached the top of the first and highest drop they shouted from the front car:"Geronimo!" They plunged to the bottom, laughing and screaming all the way. All too soon the ride is over, leaving the Doctor and Rose to stumble away laughing.

After a fun and somewhat terrifying day at the "amusement park" they left the virtual reality room. As it turns out you do have to come out of virtual reality to eat (besides, if you can see the fractals, virtual reality is not all that real). The Tardis saw that they needed food and were somewhat lost, so she made an anti-gravity interplanetary food court.

"Why anti-gravity?" Rose inquired.

"Well, she's kind of bored as well and because why not? The same way you humans take selfies and post them on face book. You know, I was meaning to ask, why is there even a duck-face selfie? I mean whoever invented it must have been extremely bored..."

That is how the rest of their lunch went, with the Doctor endlessly chattering and Rose listening for the first fifteen minutes and tuning out, and maybe, sort of, kind of, nodding off a little.

"Rose!"

" What? Hm? Yea?"

"I said what do you think?"

"Of what?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You really didn't hear a word I said did you?" Rose responds with a sheepish "No..."

"Well, I you want to breathe, or live in general I recommend this AMAZING fashion choice!"

Rose chuckled." It looks horrible."

"No it's not! See look," the Doctor holds up a second suit "I've got one too!" He smiles.

"Alright but once again where, are, we?"

"Oh right! We are going for a swim."

"So?"

"In lava with alien creatures."

"That makes more sense. Why does the Tardis have all theses rooms?" Rose says as she puts her suit on.

"Well, the Tardis being a living thing does think and she does get bored. That, and I get bored too. Now, without further adieu, geronimo!"

Rose' s eyes widened as the door slid away. The scene before her was stunning. Oceans of red, basaltic lava expanded for miles. Small obsidian islands rose from the waves, high into the hazy yellow sky. Patterns of glowing orange swirled up the dark pillars. From where she stood, Rose saw multiple tentacles and fins in the lava. "Doctor, are you sure this is safe?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Of course. They're all friendly, just a bit intimidating. They really are quite nice, especially the pentaphernos. Those are the red squids. Now! Are you ready?" And with nod from Rose, the pair shouted "Geronimo!" and plugins into the lava.

**Review! Sorry this is so short, I just had to get something up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG SO SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN WEEKS! Or has it been weeks? I am not sure but I know it's been a while so, here you go.**

Floating in lava: fun. Smashing into a rock: not so fun. The Doctor managed to get himself pinned against an obsidian platform. Rose had to tug him free. They met a squid that was named Fuego and talked to him for a while, which was a lot less boring than you might think considering it was a squid. After about an hour they decided to head out and explore some more. This time the Doctor said that the Tardis was showing them to a room, but not what the room was. They twisted and turned every which way, even upside-down once. Rose was about to ask if the Doctor or even the Tardis had gotten them lost when he stopped in front of a door and said "We're here."

The door, unlike the other room doors they had seen in the past few hours, was very technological. It had buttons circuits and -game console and controllers?- all over it. But it also looked oddly... fun. The Doctor stepped up to the door, and with no hesitation pushed the biggest red button he could find. The door slid open and revealed the contents of the room. The lights turned on, almost as if the Tardis was trying to show off. Both rows and the Doctor gaped at what they saw. Any gaming console from earth paired with a TV, and four controllers lined the room, as far as the eye could see.

They walked into the room, amazed at what they saw. Soon enough, the Doctor started to rush around, giggling like a kid. He picked up controllers and turned thing on and off. Rose started to laugh. Then the Doctor stopped and stared at one console. The Xbox 360.


	5. Chapter 5

**No words... sorry.**

The docor stared in shock at the gray box. He hadn't seen one in years. He glanced at the matching TV and smiled. Rose walked over.

"What are you staring at?"

"What? You don't see it?"

"What do you mean it? All I see is you drooling over an xbox."

"OI! I was NOT drooling! Besides, that's the point! It's an xbox! I remember this. When I was alone after..." His face darkened, but soon got back it's childish glow. "yeah, anyway, I would play this sometimes when I got bored. Lots of fun!"

All of a sudden the Doctor stopped, looked back and forth between himself, Rose, and the electronics. He smiled as an idea came to him. Rose began to worry. All the odd smiling normally didn't creep her out, but this time, she knew he had a plan.

"Doctor... what are you thinking?"

"Something... fantastic!"

"What is so 'fantastic' about an xbox!? Back in my original time there are xboxs all over the planet! I could never get Mickey to stop playing his!"

"Oh, well I didn't know that~! I mean you could have said that a few seconds ago."

"You know what? I'm going to drop this argument because it is going nowhere. I liked your last regeneration better. You were less stubborn."

"Fine. I still win though."

"back to the problem at hand, what are you planning?"

"Oh! Yes! Right, I was wondering, are you good a video-games?"

"What...?"

**Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh... a lot of what I write for doctor who involves clothes or video games. Still, this fiction will finish soon and a new mlp one will be posted. There may also be a little bit of fluffy romance coming up, so I'm excited! Are you? Review and favorite! Ciao!**


End file.
